SasoDei The Goldfish
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori sat on the park bench, outwardly stoic, inwardly miserable. He watched the water surface of the manmade lake, searching for a glimmer of gold. At first Sasori thought that Deidara was simply a goldfish, but he turned out to be so much more.


Warning: This story may make you want to buy pet fish

By AkatsukiMemberWoolfy

Words total- 12,940

Pairings- SasoDei, PeinKona, KakuHida, ItaKisa, TobiZet

**SasoDei – The Goldfish**

Sasori sat on the park bench, outwardly stoic, inwardly miserable. He watched the water surface of the manmade lake, searching for a glimmer of gold. The redhead thought about the events of the past few days, and how he had ended up losing the boy he had fallen in love with. "What have I done?"

"Not sure," the redhead looked up as a person sat down next to him on the bench, "but whatever it is that you've done seems to have made you rather miserable." A stranger sat down next to the redhead, giving him an equally stoic expression. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, by the way."

"Sasori." They both sat in silence, with the usual sounds of the park playing in the background. "Well, you're right about being miserable." He gave a sigh and leaned back on the bench.

Itachi leaned back as well, watching the water surface as it slowly rippled. "It's getting rather late, don't you think?" Both of them looked up at the sky at the same time. The blue had been repainted a brilliant gold, dappled with the occasional cloud and a smouldering, sinking, sun. Sasori gave a slight shrug and looked back at the water, preferring the reflection of the sky rather than the original picture. "It's rather tranquil…"

"I just left a relationship, so I'm not really in any mood to flirt or to be hit on." He gave a shrug and leaned forward once more. "Sorry."

The raven haired man blinked at him slowly, "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you, nor am I flirting." Itachi gestured at a man who was on the opposite shore of the lake. He appeared to be feeding the ducks. "I'm here with my boyfriend, we come to the park nearly everyday. We noticed that you had been here for the past three days. You're here when we arrive and still here when we go…" He looked back at the sky. "So you've just left a relationship? Is that why you're here?"

Sasori gave a sigh, still watching the surface of the water for any sign of gold. "Sort of. I'd tell you the entire story, but I'm certain that you wouldn't believe me…" The redhead shuffled on the seat uncomfortably.

Itachi shrugged, "You'd be surprised at what I'd believe and about what I wouldn't. I have time to spare anyway, Kisame, my boyfriend over there, seems rather preoccupied with feeding the ducks anyway."

"Well, whatever has happened to you is nothing like what's happened to me…Fine, I'll tell you the story…But I have to warn you that afterwards you're going to think I'm insane and it's a very long tale…" He looked over at the raven.

The male closed his eyes and gave a slight hum, "Stop making excuses, and do tell." Sasori gave a sigh, and began to tell the raven his story which had officially started around fifteen years ago.

-o-

Sasori first saw the goldfish known as Deidara when he was only five years old. His grandmother, Chiyo, had given it to him as a birthday present, telling him that it had been given to her by her grandfather when she was five years old as well. Chiyo told the small redhead that it was called Deidara, and he'd been in their family for centuries. His mother didn't believe the old woman, but she still helped look after Sasori's pet. His father on the other hand had known the fish, Deidara, while growing up, and was always trying to convince Sasori's mother that it was older than even he was. The redhead didn't understand how something so small and fragile could be older than papa, let alone his granny.

He remembered that he used to stare at it as a child, and the fish would stare right back at him. For years, Deidara was his only friend, and Sasori's mother constantly threatened to give the fish away if he didn't make some 'real' companions. Every time she told Sasori this, his papa would sit down with him and Deidara, telling the redhead that she hadn't meant it.

Sasori still had Deidara when he was thirteen, after his father had died due to a failed surgery on his heart. He'd had Deidara when he was fifteen, following his mother's suicide; even though it had seemed that she'd been coping well. Sasori had still kept the goldfish when he was eighteen. The redhead had been living with his granny, but she had kicked him out when Sasori had confessed that he was gay. Chiyo almost took Deidara away from him, considering that he wouldn't have any children to pass him down to when he got old, but Sasori had managed to keep him.

So Sasori had had the goldfish, Deidara, for fifteen years…until the incident. The now twenty year old lived in an apartment alone, and made his living by working in a pet shop. Sasori had grown into a handsome young man with stunning red hair. He still liked just sitting down with his friend's bowl in front of him as they both watched each other. Sasori found it comforting, and accepting. Deidara didn't care if he were gay, all he cared about was getting fed and having a clean bowl to swim about it. Sasori often talked to his small friend, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, but it was still a comforting act.

"Deidara, I have some friends coming over to hangout today." The fish watched him quietly, "Yeah, I actually _do _have some friends besides you…They'll be over in about an hour or so." Deidara looked away from Sasori, swimming in a small circle around his bowl. "One of them is my boss, Konan," oddly, the goldfish paused mid swim, "and the other is my friend, Hidan, who is also my co-worker." Deidara spun around and swam close to the glass, looking up at the redhead. It watched him with a rather intelligent look for a goldfish, causing Sasori to lean back slightly. "What's that, Brat?" Yeah, he had taken to referring to his pet as 'Brat' on occasions. The goldfish swam away from the glass, darting around the tank. Sasori frowned, having never seen his fish react like that before. Much to his sudden shock, Deidara stopped moving altogether. Sasori watched as he floated to the top of the bowl, appearing to have finally bit the dust. The redhead blinked at the fish, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, Brat, don't mess around." Deidara continued to float upside down, blank expression on his face. Sasori frowned in annoyance and dipped his hands into the bowl, carefully taking hold of the fish to try and scare him back to life.

The creature's body shifted oddly against his skin in an unnatural way, and the redhead instinctively retracted his hand from the water. Deidara was still clenched in his hand, but not for long. The small pet he had known for the majority of his life disappeared in a flash of light. A cold, wet hand now rested in his own with their fingers tightly laced together. Sasori was about to speak, when a pair of lips pressed against his own, followed by a tongue entering Sasori's mouth. The redhead stared into a pair of half lidded azure eyes, which shut gently as the stranger deepened the kiss. Sasori came to his senses, managing to push the blue eyed stranger away from his mouth. The soaking 'boy' (easy to tell considering he was naked) took a gasp of oxygen in trying to regulate his breathing. It seemed rather difficult for him to do so. Sasori was confused beyond words. Why the hell was there a soaking wet, naked, boy sitting in his lap? Sasori looked him up and down, not really caring about modesty. The boy was rather slim, with pale skin and long blonde hair (which was soaking wet like the rest of him). Sasori was about to say something, when the boy cut him off. "Tean xat (Thank you), tean xat, tean xat!" He flung his free arm (the other was still holding onto the redhead's hand tightly) around Sasori's neck and hugged him, repeated the two words over and over. "Xat quato bo coreni howl zuung E'ato wirde eg teat idio ishf bow qui, un! (You have no idea how long I've been in that stupid fish bowl for, un!)."

Sasori gave a growl, pushing the blonde away from him, though he wouldn't let go of his hand for some reason. "Okay, Brat, who the hell are you, and how did you get into my house?"

The boy blinked at him, giving the redhead an eerily familiar look. "Rt'zo keh, Danna, Deidara. (It's me, Danna, Deidara.)" Sasori frowned at him, and the blonde gave a sigh. "E fied teat tero borri chaie, un. (I knew that this would happen, un.)" The boy pointed to himself, rather obviously stating, "Deidara."

Sasori frowned at the blonde, giving a sneer, "Oh come on, I'm _not_ stupid. That's impossible." Deidara frowned back at him, and then moved a bit to the side so Sasori could see the fishless bowl. The redhead's eyes widened and he tried to get up, though the blonde didn't let him. Sasori shot him a glare, "Dammit Brat, my fish is somewhere on the floor, dying from being out of water." Deidara gave a sigh, knowing that there was only one thing to do in this situation. He let go of Sasori's hand and immediately disappeared. The redhead stared and looked down, seeing that his fish now lay in his lap. It was jumping around slightly, and Sasori quickly grabbed onto Deidara. There was another flash, and the fish once more changed back into the blonde boy. Deidara kissed Sasori again, slipping his tongue into the redhead's mouth. He pulled away, smiling happily at Sasori, knowing that he had finally proved his identity. The redhead looked down at his hand, which was once more entangled with the blonde's fingers. "You really are Deidara…" The boy nodded, "And if you aren't touching human skin…Then you turn back into a fish?" Sasori frowned at the blonde as Deidara quickly nodded. "Well that doesn't describe why you had to kiss me…Twice." Sasori glared at the blonde once more.

Deidara blinked at the redhead, "E mop ya dtoe xent human talliwor kep'n serbbe zua kebo lungs trot true ya bishor. (I need to have either human saliva of blood so my lungs are able to breathe)." He shrugged slightly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasori frowned at him, "Can't you speak English? I have no idea what you just said." The blonde looked at Sasori, and shook his head, saying something else in his odd language. The redhead sighed in defeat, "Fine then, get off of me and I'll get you a towel." Deidara looked at him with his big blue eyes, "Don't worry, you can come too so that you won't turn back into a goldfish." The blonde nodded and stood. Sasori got up as well and begun to walk to the wardrobe, with the blonde slowly following behind him. Deidara looked at his feet as he walked, having not been able to traipse in centuries. The redhead opened the door and pulled out a towel, turning back to the blonde. "Here."

Deidara took it with his free hand, "Tean xat, Danna, un." He stood there with the towel, trying to remember what he was supposed to do with it. Sasori gave a sigh and sat down on the floor, Deidara following his example. The redhead pulled his shoe off and pressed his now bare foot against the blonde's ankle. He pried their hands apart and, due to the contact of Sasori's foot against him, Deidara stayed in human form. With that, the redhead wrapped the towel around the blonde's shoulders, gently rubbing the material against his skin to dry it. Deidara sighed gently and crawled into Sasori's lap, keeping his ankle connected with the redhead's foot. He snuggled up against the warm figure, and Sasori gave a sigh of annoyance. Well, in a way he had known the blonde for fifteen years, and the redhead really couldn't care about much. Deidara buried his face against Sasori's neck as the redhead continued to dry him.

Sasori's eyes widened when he heard the doorbell go off. Oh dammit, he'd forgotten about Konan and Hidan. Deidara continued to nuzzle his neck, and the redhead sighed. How the hell would he explain a missing goldfish and a naked blonde? Sasori thought for a few seconds before it hit him. "Deidara, I'm sorry but you've gotta be a fish, just for a few more hours." The blonde pulled away from his neck and looked up at him, shaking his head distastefully. "Come on, Brat, it'll just be for, like, two hours. That should be nothing compared to how ever long you've been a fish for." The blonde once more shook his head, "You don't give me a choice, then." Without warning, Sasori pushed Deidara away from him. As soon as physical contract was lost, Deidara changed back into the goldfish he had been before. Sasori gave a sigh of relief as he saw the small little pet jumping around on the oversized towel. The door bell rang again, and the redhead quickly remembered his hurry. He picked the goldfish up using the towel so as to not physically touch him, carrying the small creature back to the table where his bowl still sat. Sasori dropped Deidara into the water, and the goldfish swam to the opposite side, away from him. "I'm sorry." 

He quickly made his way to the front door of his apartment, opening it up to reveal his two friends. The first was his boss, Konan. She was a girl with shoulder length blue hair always decorated with an origami rose. The second was Hidan, a man with slicked back silver hair and a habit for swearing. The girl was the first to talk, pulling the redhead into a hug. "Sasori! I was worried; you were taking so long to answer the door!"

"Sorry, I was held up by something." He hugged her back and then she pulled away, smiling. Sasori let both of his friends inside, closing the door behind them.

"This place is pretty sweet, ay Saso?" Hidan looked around, giving an accepting whistle. Sasori thanked him for the complement and led his two friends to the kitchen area.

Konan caught sight of the fish bowl, making her way over to it. "So this is the goldfish you keep telling us about?" Sasori nodded, Hidan and him following behind the bluenette. Deidara was currently staring at Konan, but he then looked at the albino as well. "How old did you say he was?"

"Not sure. I've had him ever since I was five, and my grandmother, Chiyo, said that she got him when she was five." Sasori gave a slight shrug, and Konan asked him what its name was. "Deidara."

The room was silent. Both Hidan and Konan straightened up, surprised expression. The bluenette was the first to speak, "Sasori, get that boy out of there!"

The redhead was taken aback, and told them that he didn't know what they were talking about. Hidan and Konan both crossed their arms, giving him an unimpressed expression. "Seriously, Sasori, get Blondie the fuck out of there!"

The redhead gave a sigh and did as he was told, scooping the goldfish out of the bowl. Two seconds later and there was a flash of light, the fish turning into the blonde. Sasori was pushed onto the floor and a pair of lips pressed against his own, Deidara's tongue entering his mouth. A few seconds later, the blonde pulled away and slapped the redhead across the face. "Atrno xat ATOT cro teat topoor, un! (Don't you DARE do that again, un!)"

-o-

Itachi opened his eyes, cutting the redhead off. "How did your friends know that the fish was a person in less than a minute, while it took you fifteen years to find out?"

Sasori blinked at the raven, and gave a shrug. "Well, you'll find out soon if you just let me continue."

"Okay then," Itachi closed his eyes once more, "please do." Sasori rolled his muddy brown orbs and continued.

-o-

"Deidara!" Konan grabbed onto the boy, pulling him into a hug. Sasori sighed and got back up, walking off to get a towel.

"Konan! Hidan! E'm zua chayp ya shrop xat! (I'm so happy to see you!)" He pulled away from Konan (holding onto her wrist so as to not change back) and pulled the albino into a hug as well.

Sasori came back to the group with a towel, and a few questions. "Okay, now tell me what the hell is happening." Deidara pulled away from the hug (though kept hold of Konan's hand), saying something in his odd language. "And why can't I understand a word that he's saying?"

Konan looked at the redhead, frowning slightly. "It's weird that you of all people…I mean, Hidan and I have known you for so long…" She looked between Deidara and Sasori, still frowning. "Oh! I think I got it…Catch!" She pushed the blonde away from her and Hidan, towards Sasori.

Deidara turned back into a goldfish, flying through the air until Sasori quickly caught him. The blonde changed back, grabbing hold of the redhead's wrist and pressing their lips together. Sasori wasn't at all surprised when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. A few seconds later and the blonde pulled away, glaring at Konan. "Tra jan hell, un? (What the hell, un?)"

"Quiet, Brat," Sasori glared at the blonde, putting a towel over his shoulders and looked to Konan. "Okay, so why does he keep kissing me after he changes into human form?"

Deidara said something in his language to the bluenette, and she gave a nod. "He needs either human blood or saliva to be able to make his lungs work." The blonde said something else, "And you just happen to be the closest around when he needs it."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Okay then, how come you all know each other and can understand what the hell he's saying?" Konan shared looks with Hidan and Deidara, as if talking without words. They all nodded and the bluenette looked to the redhead.

"You see…Deidara, Hidan and I are from a time long before yours. We were brought up in a large castle, Deidara as the prince, Hidan as a slave and my self as a chamber maid. We all became friends at a young age, and one day we were out in the garden having a walk. A plague had been going through the kingdoms, and it was headed for our own. Deidara's parents went to a warlock for help, and he decided that to save our people, a spell needed to be cast. Everyone was told to stay in the area of the kingdom, and then he turned us all into animals which would never die. I became a blue jay, Hidan became a field mouse, while Deidara became a goldfish. We panicked at seeing our friend like that, but I managed to carry him to the river. Neither of us knew how strong the currents really were, and Deidara quickly got swept away. I flew alongside the river and Hidan ran on foot…Well, paw…both following it for miles until we lost sight of Deidara. It was many weeks later that we finally returned home, only to find that everyone else had already gone…The whole kingdom had disappeared and we never saw any of the people ever again…Hidan and I have been travelling for centuries, searching for our friend…Recently, however, we both found out how to break the spell…" She smiled gently at Deidara, "We thought that we'd never see you again…"

Deidara said something in his language, rather urgently. Konan was silent for a few seconds, but she spoke back to him in the same language. Sasori watched as they both got into a discussion, not using a single term which the redhead understood. Hidan came up to the redhead, taking hold of Deidara's wrist. "Can you go get some clothes for Blondie, here? I'm fucking sick of looking at him naked." The redhead gave a nod, tired of the conversation which he couldn't work out, and went to find some garments which would fit.

-x-

Deidara looked down at the clothes which he now wore. "Wow, E quatonr renn cloith eg teeyem, un. (Wow, I haven't worn clothes in ages, un.) Tean xat, Danna." He gave Sasori a hug, still holding onto his hand tightly.

"Awww! He calls you Danna, that's just so cute~" Konan gave a happy sigh and she smiled at them. Sasori asked her what 'Danna' meant, "It means Master." She decided not to tell him that it also meant 'Husband', at least not yet. The redhead gave a slight nod and asked how she had managed to cure the spell. "True love, of course."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you serious?" Konan nodded, "Fine then, you go help him find his 'True Love', I have nothing to do with this."

The bluenette frowned at him, but then gave a smirk. "Oh, _no_, it's _your_ job to fix the curse; he's _your_ goldfish after all."

Sasori blinked at her, and then gave a sneer. "Well, he isn't my goldfish anymore. Where the hell am I supposed to find his True Love, anyway? I don't think everyone would be likely to fall in love with someone who can't even speak their language, and who turns into a fish if he isn't touching someone." Deidara said something which, as per usual, Sasori didn't understand.

Konan smiled at him knowingly, "Well I found my True Love, and believe me, I was just as bad as Deidara is now. I couldn't even _understand_ English. At least Deidara can understand what you're saying, even if you don't know what he's saying. I met this boy called Pein a few years ago. He was fifteen at the time, and I was sixteen…In human years anyway, considering that we don't age while we're in animal form, so that also means Deidara is still only nineteen- I'm getting carried away. So, I met this boy called Pein after this storm during which I had sprained one of my wings. Hidan tried to help, but he wasn't able to. But then Pein came along and found me. He wrapped me in his shirt without touching me with his hands and took me home. Pein nursed my wing back to health, all the while he was careful not to touch me…It was as if he already knew what I was…He fixed my wing over a couple of months, and I fell in love with him. By that time he had turned sixteen as well. The day he was going to set me free, Pein finally touched my feathers with his skin. I turned into a girl, immediately kissing and embracing him. He fell in love at first sight, and with his help we broke the spell. I had lost Hidan, but I found him three years later when I was nineteen." She looked over at the albino, silently wanting him to continue the story.

"Oh," Hidan grinned at them, "well, I was a fucking mouse. Better than a goldfish, but not as adequate as a fucking blue jay. Anyway, I lost her for a few years. Unlike them both, I knew how to speak English and the language of our kingdom. I was found by a gang, which is where I picked up a few fucking bad habits from, and met one of the members from it. He always wore black gloves, so it was a while before he found out who I was. Anyway, the guys name was Kakuzu, and he brought me almost fucking everywhere…Except the bathroom, much to my chagrin." He grinned at the others, letting them know that it was a joke. None laughed, causing the albino to sigh. "Any-fucking-way, one day he was asleep, and I already knew I'd fallen in love with him. So I crawled up to his face and touched his skin, immediately turning human. When I kissed him, Kuzu woke up and hit me a few times. But I explained my predicament to him, and he became fucking interested. We tried to fix the curse, but nothing worked until I actually told him that I loved him, and then…" He grinned widely, "After a night of hot, sweaty sex, bingo, I was all cured. Screw True Love, I say that the cure is sex!"

Konan shot him an appalled expression, "Sex wasn't the cure; True Love was." Hidan burst out laughing, pointing at the bluenette.

"Okay then. So the spell broke for you _before_ you had sex?" Konan was absolutely silent for once. "Exa-fucking-actly! Fine then, I shall admit that True Love plays a part, because Kuzu and I are still going at it like rabbits, but it's consummating that love that's the _real_ cure!" He chuckled to himself and gave a half mock bow for his story telling. "Eventually, Konan and I met up again. We decided to both work at the pet shop, thinking that if we were not going to give up on finding Deidara then that would be the best occupation for sure."

Konan broke in at that point, "A year later, an eighteen year old Sasori came in wanting a job. Isn't it just a bit too much of a coincidence that you're Deidara's owner, though?" Sasori opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "No way, this was fate! It's your job to find Deidara's True Love."

Deidara blinked at the girl, "Als Konan, Danna ro kebo Ralle Deserey, un. (But Konan, Danna is my True Love.)" The bluenette smiled at him and gave a nod.

"That's right Deidara, Sasori's going to help you find your True Love." She thought for a few seconds before adding, "E fiod, gan hand hem sim ages ya triir eg deserey wibo xat. (I know, just give him some time to fall in love with you.)" The blonde gave a pout but didn't say anything.

The redhead gave a sigh, "I never signed up for this." Both Hidan and Konan stood up, "Hey, you're not going, are you?"

The bluenette smiled at Sasori kindly, "Of course, Pein is waiting for me." She patted the blonde boy on the head, "Good to see you, Deidara," she looked back at the redhead, "call me if you have any problems. You can have a few days off, Sasori, until you find Deidara's true love. Bye!"

"I have a problem right now, and it's called Deidara." The blonde gave Sasori a solemn expression, tightening his grip of Sasori's hand reassuringly.

"See ya, Saso, see ya Blondie!" Hidan waved goodbye and then exited the room, Konan following behind him. Sasori heard the door close behind the two of them, and he gave a sigh.

"Well, this is just great." He rubbed his temples with his one free hand, giving another sigh. Sasori heard a certain blonde give a yawn, and the redhead looked at him. "You're tired?" Deidara quickly shook his head, but Sasori knew that it was a lie. He looked to the clock, surprised to see that it was an hour past midnight. "I didn't realise how late it was…Fine then, come on, unless you want to sleep in the bowl again, I recommend you come along." The blonde gave a quick nod and stood. Sasori got up from his chair and walked to the bedroom, giving a yawn himself. The redhead pulled his shirt off, placing it neatly on the back of a study chair which sat at a desk in his room. Deidara gave him an odd look, and Sasori gave a sigh. "You don't stay human if you touch clothing, right?" The blonde nodded, "Well if we both don't have our shirts on, then there should be less chance of you turning back into a fish. If you were to change while I was asleep, then I could roll over and squish you." Deidara gave a quick nod and struggled with taking his own shirt off one handed, Sasori having to help him in the end. "God, we might as well be handcuffed together." He sighed and crawled into his bed, waiting for the blonde to join him. Deidara struggled, not used to the softness of a mattress; nor the art of crawling with one hand. The blonde finally reached the redhead, lying down on the comfortable bed. He wrapped his arms around Sasori and nuzzled his face into the redhead's neck. The twenty year old gave an annoyed sigh as he pulled the blankets over them both. "Why do I have to baby-sit this Brat?" Sasori put his arms around Deidara, holding him close. "Why couldn't Chiyo have given me a pet rock instead of a goldfish?" He opened his mouth to continue his list of complaints, but was stopped by a slight snoring. Sasori frowned when he noticed that Deidara had managed to fall asleep already. "…Is that even possible?" The redhead then remembered that the blonde probably hadn't slept in a bed for a damn long time. He raised his eyebrows slightly and pressed Deidara a bit more tightly against his chest, "Damn Brat." Sasori fell asleep half an hour later, holding onto the blonde the whole time while he slept.

-x-

The next day-

"Okay, Brat," both Sasori and Deidara sat at the kitchen table, both eating a bowl of cereal. The blonde seemed overly excited to be eating something other than fish food. "Today you're going to learn to speak English, okay?" Deidara blinked at the redhead, and then gave a happy nod. "Okay, repeat after me. The cat crept up behind the goose, but then away it flew." The blonde repeated the word 'Flew' in English. "The rat was jealous of a moose who loved a kangaroo."

Deidara frowned at him, "Roo?" Sasori gave a sigh and a nod.

"The cat and rat gave up and found a flat in Timbuktu. And now, review, reread the whole way through."

The blonde frowned in memory and listed off the main words with his fingers on one hand, "Cat, goose, rat, moose, kangaroo, Timbuktu." Sasori asked him if he understood, "Yes I do." Deidara smiled, speaking with an odd and heavy accent.

The redhead sighed, though clearly brightened up slightly, "Good for you. Now repeat after me. How do you do?"

"How do you do?"

"Lovely and you?"

"Lovely and you, un?"

"Won't you sit down?"

"Won't you sit down?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Don't mind if I do, un."

Sasori took a breath of oxygen, "The weather would be perfect if it weren't quite so hot."

Deidara blinked at him, scowling with distaste, "Hot."

The redhead frowned slightly, "I fear we're out of sandwiches, that butler should be shot."

He grinned rather menacingly, banging his fist on the table, "SHOT!"

Sasori smiled faintly, "But won't you stay the night, we're having dinner on the yacht?" Deidara repeated the last word indifferently, "Now ready or not, show me what you've got."

The blonde frowned, trying to remember something he had long forgotten, "Bow deep, kiss hand, pull chair, look bland, pour the tea, pass the jam…" Sasori asked him if they were clear, "Yes Danna, un."

-o-

"Okay," Itachi opened his eyes, "do you get all of your English lessons from musicals? I mean, 'Bat Boy'?"

Sasori gave a shrug, "I didn't have much time to make up my own rhymes on the first day, but for later lessons I made up my own poems."

"Well, if you insist." Itachi closed his eyes, "Please continue." The redhead nodded and complied.

-o-

"Now repeat what I said before about the animals." Deidara was silent, having already forgotten, causing the redhead to sigh. "Well you still have the memory of a goldfish…"

The blonde frowned at Sasori, "Cat crept up upon the moose, but then away to Timbuktu. The rat was in love with a roo who got a goose. The roo and Timbuktu gave away a butler…who got shot, un…" Deidara whimpered to himself and looked away from the redhead, "Sozno, Danna… (Sorry, Danna)"

"From the top. The Cat crept up behind the goose, but then away it flew. The rat was jealous of a moose who loved a kangaroo. The cat and rat gave up and found a flat in Timbuktu. And now, review, reread the whole way through." He looked at the blonde, who still wouldn't face him again. "Come on, Deidara, just try." Deidara shook his head, causing Sasori to give a sigh, "Say it in _your_ language then."

The blonde was quiet for a few seconds before he turned to the redhead, "Jan Cat stall beara jan goose, als janti atran rt urp, un. Jan rat bazo zeloss rof a moose ran desered a kangaroo. Jan cat axo rat jacio ceru axo looku a roun eg Timbuktu."

"Understand?" Deidara gave a quick nod. "Good, then say it in English now."

"The Cat crept up behind the goose, but away then it flew. The rat was jealous of a moose who loved a kangaroo. The cat and rat gave up, finding a flat in Timbuktu, un." He looked at Sasori, knowing that he hadn't gotten it perfect. Much to his surprise, the redhead didn't tell him off.

"Getting there," he shrugged his shoulders, "now tell me something about your self in English."

Deidara frowned in thought, trying to string a sentence together. "My name is Deidara…I am…nineteen years old and…Art is fleeting…" The blonde gave the redhead a proud expression, surprised when Sasori sneered at him.

"What was that last part? Art isn't fleeting, art is eternal, Brat." Deidara blinked at him as Sasori gave a sigh, "It was probably just an accident. Okay, so the line is 'Art is Eternal'. Say it."

Deidara blinked at him again, shaking his head. "Art is…Fleeting. Not Eternal." Sasori sneered again, "But it is, Danna, Art is Fleeting, un."

"Yeah right." The redhead purposely let go of the blonde's hand, Deidara immediately changing back into a goldfish. Sasori gave a yawn; putting a hand over his mouth as his other hand touched his old pet. Deidara changed back at the contact, instinctively pressing his lips against Sasori's, only to find the redhead's hand in the way. "Admit that art is Eternal, and I'll let you breathe." Sasori was amused by the fact that Deidara still wore the clothes he'd been given, even after the change. He then realised that the clothes had disappeared when the blonde became a fish. Sasori concluded that when Deidara changed, the clothes changed with him. The blonde glared at Sasori and pulled away, still holding the redhead's other hand. Sasori watched him, noting how his chest no longer rose and fell. He really couldn't breathe. Half a minute went by, before the toll of not breathing began to affect Deidara. His eyes fluttered somewhat, and the blonde's head lolled slightly on his shoulders. Deidara glared at him, and pulled Sasori's hand which he held onto close to him, suddenly biting down on the redhead's skin. Sasori hissed as he felt Deidara's teeth dig into him, and Sasori tried to pull his hand away without much success. "Hey, stop it!" Deidara's teeth finally let go of the red head's hand, a drop of blood still on his lips. Sasori noticed that the blonde's chest was rising and falling as oxygen filled his starved lungs. He then recalled what Konan had told him, about blood being a second choice to saliva, and he mentally told himself off for forgetting. Sasori looked at his arm to see a bite mark which was bleeding faintly, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Dammit, Brat, that hurt."

Deidara gave a slight frown, "Sozno Danna." He pulled Sasori's arm close to him, the redhead keeping a cautious watch on his actions. Deidara brought his face down to the wound, gently cleaning the rest of the blood away with his tongue.

Sasori let him, considering it was partly his fault anyway, though mostly the blonde's. After cleaning the wound, Deidara gently kissed the broken skin and then nuzzled his cheek against it. He looked up at the redhead with sad eyes, continuing to rub his skin against the bite mark. Sasori gave a sigh, "Fine then, I forgive you; stop putting on such an act."

Deidara smiled up at him, kissing the wound a few more times which happily saying 'E deserey xat, Danna' (I love you, Danna) over and over. Sasori rolled his eyes, not understanding what the blonde was _really_ saying.

"Okay, Brat, you can stop that." Deidara did as he was told, and the redhead gave a sigh, "Now repeat after me."

-x-

The blonde was getting better at speaking English, though he still spoke with a heavy accent. "Danna…" He thought of the words, "Can we take a break, un?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, and gave a sigh, nodding as well. "Tean xat-…Thank you, Danna."

Sasori stood up and so did Deidara, still holding onto the redhead's hand tightly. He moved to the fridge, opening it casually. "What do you want to drink?" The blonde was silent, and Sasori just grabbed the bottle of Coca Cola, closing the door afterwards. "Hold onto my upper arm, I need both of my hands." Deidara nodded and slid his hand up to Sasori's bicep while the redhead opened the bottle. He succeeded, took two glasses out of the cupboard and filled both with Coke. Sasori passed one of them to Deidara, whom took it with his free hand, thanking the redhead in English. The phone took that moment to go off, causing Sasori to give a sigh. Deidara was dragged behind the redhead as Sasori went to answer the handset. The blonde sipped thankfully on the glass of cold Coca Cola as Sasori picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Sasori! It's me, Konan." The redhead could practically hear the smile which she always wore plastered on her lips. "I'm just calling to make sure that everything is okay with Deidara."

"Ask him yourself, Konan. Here, Brat," Sasori offered the blonde the phone, "it's for you." Deidara took it, and mimicked what the redhead had done by placing it against his ear.

"Hello Konan." Deidara gave a smile, closing his eyes gently. "Danna is teaching me to speak English, un." Sasori pulled the blonde back over to the bench where he had left his own drink, picking it up and taking a sip. "Is Konan alright?"

"Well that's good to hear, DeiDei! Yeah, I'm alright. I see that Sasori is doing a good job at teaching you." She laughed slightly and gave a calm sigh.

"Eday Danna deserey kei rety? (Does Danna love me yet?)" The bluenette was quiet for a little while, "Konan?"

"I don't know, DeiDei. It could take him years to fall in love with you, and it can take seconds…That's the way love works, it's unpredictable." Deidara gave a sad expression. "Awww, I can practically sense your pout from here! Come on, Dei, cheer up! He's probably _already_ head over heels for you!"

Deidara gave a soft smile, "Tean xat, Konan…" Sasori took the phone off of him, wanting to speak to the bluenette.

"Okay, so we're working on language, but how the hell are we going to find his so called 'True Love'? It's still pretty difficult to work out what he's saying with that weird accent. And I don't think anyone would bother with the prospect that they'd have to be in contact with him until the spell was broken, even if the reward _is_ True Love. In this age, people would rather settle for simple love if it doesn't come with _too_ much hassle." Sasori gave a sigh, "There is no difference to them."

"True Love does exist, Sasori!" Konan spoke in a very motherly tone, which reminded the redhead faintly of his own mama before she had off'd herself. "And as for what you said about people not bothering to help him, then what about what you're doing right now?"

The redhead blinked, giving a frown, "That's completely different. I mean, you're not exactly giving me a choice here."

"I just called, it's not like I came over there personally. You could have changed Deidara back into a fish as soon as Hidan and I left. Then when I called, you could have just told me that he was alright."

Sasori glared at nothing in particular, "It seems to me that you're simply reading too much into this, Konan."

"You already know that Deidara loves you," the redhead was quiet, "why don't you give him a chance? You keep complaining about having to find his True Love, and how difficult it will be to find someone who will accept him. But what if you've already _found_ that someone?" Sasori was still silent. "All I'm saying is give him a chance, and if you don't fall for him, then fine. Just if that happens, please let him down gently…"

The redhead looked at the blonde, who stood quietly sipping his Coke two feet away. A slight frown creased his face and he gave a sigh, pressing his forehead against the wall. "I'm sorry, Konan." Before she could respond, the redhead hung up, putting the phone back onto the charger. "Okay, that's enough of a break, let's get back to work."

-x-

Sasori lay in bed with the blonde pressed against his chest, having already fallen asleep. The redhead frowned in thought to him self, thinking about what Konan had said. A chance? He looked at the sleeping blonde, giving him a gentle gaze. Deidara loved him. It wasn't much of a surprise to Sasori, even though he hadn't realised it before Konan told him. The redhead watched the blonde as he gently breathed, his lips slightly parted in a rather delicate way.

Sasori had to admit that what Konan said made sense, but…Okay, the good points and the bad points of it. Good…Well, Sasori did like men anyway, and Deidara was pretty attractive…It would save a lot of trouble if it turned out that he was the one who could break the curse in the end…

But bad points…The language issue! Well, Deidara was really trying hard to speak English…Whatever; the main issue was that Sasori couldn't force himself to fall in love.

The redhead gave a yawn and pulled the peaceful blonde slightly closer. He cut off his thoughts and Sasori closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

-x-

"So, Brat, repeat after me. When I first went to school, my age was only five. I chose to break every rule, to make me feel alive. The years went by rather leisurely, and my grades rose less than fell. Until it finally hit me, when I heard my final bell. I was going to fail, and so I needed to amend. I climbed up to the rail, and decided my life should end."

Deidara was looking rather miserable, "But I don't want to, un…Danna, can we go outside?"

Sasori frowned at the blonde, "No. If you turn into a goldfish in public, then we'll have a problem." Deidara gave a whine, looking at the redhead with a large pair of eyes. Sasori's frown slightly deepened, and he gave a sigh. "Listen, we can go out tonight if you're good. Okay?"

The blonde blinked softly, "But Danna, I want to see the sun." Sasori gave a sigh and stood up, pulling Deidara to his feet as well.

"Come on, then. I don't live in an apartment for nothing." He pulled Deidara over to a pair of blinds, pulling on a cable. "Just don't stare directly into the sun." The blinds rose and light poured into the room, revealing a glass door. Deidara covered his eyes with his hands, blocking the glare of the sun. Sasori opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony, pulling Deidara into the light. The blonde pulled his right hand from over his eyes, glaring at the sun. He sighed gently and closed his eyes, letting the warmth bathe his pale skin. Sasori watched as the sunlight hit Deidara's hair, making his locks shine like gold. The redhead stared at him, his eyes widening slightly. He found his hold on Deidara's left hand tighten slightly, though the blonde didn't seem to notice. Sasori smiled a little and closed his eyes as well, felling the sun on his skin. It felt nice.

-x-

"How doth the gentle horse, journey down the winding road? Travelling through a tonne of snow, carrying a heavy load? How doth he labour and naught complain, passing by each abode? On its back a farmer rode, while behind it's self a cart was towed. How doth the tired horse, journey down the endless road, un?" Deidara smiled at the redhead, hoping for praise.

Sasori gave a hum, "Your articulation is improving, but you still speak with a heavy accent." Deidara gazed down in dismay, but was surprised when he felt a hand against his cheek. The blonde looked back up at the redhead, staring into Sasori's brown eyes. "Good job, Deidara, I'm proud at how much your English has improved in such a short time." The blonde smiled widely at him and Sasori pulled his hand from Deidara's cheek. "Well, it's night time now, so you wanted to go outside?"

The blonde blinked at the redhead, his eyes suddenly brightening up tenfold. "Can we, Danna? Please, please, please?" Sasori gave him a smirk and nodded. "E deserey xat!" Deidara flung his arms around the redhead and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sasori's neck.

"Okay, Brat, calm down. We'll just go to the nearby park. Alright?" Deidara smiled and nodded against the redhead's neck. "Okay, Brat, you can let go of me now." The blonde did as he was told, pulling away from him. "Well, let's go. Just hold onto my hand the entire time. Don't you dare let go." Deidara nodded quickly with joy and Sasori stood up.

-x-

They both entered the path, which was lit only by the light of the moon and tall lamps. "Well, here we are, Brat." Deidara smiled happily and began to run around, dragging the redhead behind him. "Not so fast!" The blonde slowed down to a walk and gave Sasori and apologetic smile, his face lit by a lamp. "That's better."

They both walked hand in hand, traipsing along the cemented pathway. There didn't appear to be anyone else in park, but Sasori could hear a dog barking in the distance. Eventually, both males reached the large manmade lake which was situated in the middle of the public area. There was a dog splashing around in the water, occasionally giving a bark. Sasori couldn't see the dog's owner, but he guessed that they were probably somewhere nearby. Both males sat down at the waters edge, watching out at the fountain which spat upwards in the very centre.

It was very peaceful, and even the dog didn't ruin the feeling of the night. Their hands were connected and there were even some fire flies floating in the air. Sasori thought to himself about just how nice this place was, with the almost full moon shining down upon everything.

"Danna…" Sasori gave a hum and looked over at the blonde, "E deserey xat…I love you, un." The redhead was quiet. It was one thing to hear it from Konan, but when Deidara told him the same thing…It was just different.

"No you don't Brat," Sasori looked away from the blonde, indifferent, "you just think you do cause you haven't met anyone else…Well, except for Konan and Hidan, but they don't really count." Deidara's grip on his hand tightened painfully, and Sasori looked back at the blonde.

-o-

"'You just think you do'? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Itachi had his eyes open once more and was looking at Sasori rather accusingly.

Sasori sighed, "Yeah, well it sounded better then than it did now." He shrugged and Itachi closed his eyes once more. The redhead took that as a cue to continue talking.

-o-

"No Danna, I love you. _You're_ my True Love, un." Deidara leaned forward and kissed Sasori on the lips. The redhead quickly pushed the blonde away, though kept hold of his hand so Deidara didn't change. The blonde gave him a sad and hurt expression. "I do love you, un."

Sasori gave a growl, "No, Brat, you don't. We just met for crying out loud!" Deidara fell silent, giving him a shocked expression. The redhead realised the error of what he had just said, but before he could say anything, Deidara had already cut him off.

"Just met?" The blonde glared at him, "just met, un? We've known each other since you were only a few years old! You might not think I'd remember, just because I wasn't human, but I do! I remember when your mother used to say she'd get rid of me if you didn't get real friends, un! And how your papa would sit with us and tell you that she didn't mean it! I remember when papa died, for three days straight you wouldn't leave your room! I remember when mama killed herself, you didn't let yourself cry a single tear, all you did was stare at me really coldly. Or when your granny kicked you out of the house, and you fought so hard just to keep me…I've been around for centuries, un! That's why I think art is Fleeting, cause I've lived an Eternity, and trust me, it sucks! I've seen countless people die, people I had come to call my friends!" Tears were running down the blonde's face by the point, and Sasori found him self unable to speak. "Day after day, I would watch you, and I would wonder if it would be the last time I'd see you! I've loved you for years, un! So don't you dare tell me that we 'Just met', un!" Deidara was quiet for a few seconds, and when he spoke next his voice had gone soft. "You think that you're the only one who's seen me in this form? You're not the only one who has tried to break my curse, un…You've got all the pieces to the puzzle…You even have spares…But…But…" Deidara was silent.

Sasori gave a frown and a sigh, looking away from the blonde. "Look…I'm sorry." Silence.

"They're always sorry…" Deidara stood up, "Thank you for trying, Danna…" The blonde walked forward and jumped into the air. He let go of Sasori hand, immediately turning back into a goldfish. The redhead made a quick move forward, trying to grab him in midair, but missed by a few centimetres. With a small splash, Deidara landed in the lake and disappeared.

Sasori gave a growl, "Dammit, Brat, get back here right now!" A minute went by with just the dog's occasional barking the background. The redhead gave a sigh and leaned back slightly on the grass. "Okay, I admit I love you. Now get out here right now, Brat!" …Nothing. "Stop being so melodramatic already!"

At least an hour went by, before Sasori was forced to give up. It was rather cold and late as well. The redhead stood up from the ground, and turned around, decided to go home. He'd come back tomorrow in the day time.

-o-

"And that's the story up until now…" Sasori looked back at the water reflection. "It's been three days since I've seen him…" Itachi was rather quiet, and still had his eyes shut. "Well, I'm insane, aren't I? Even I'm becoming convinced that it was all a dream…"

"I believe you." The raven opened his eyes, gazing out onto the waters surface. "No one would tell a story like that to an utter stranger and then expect them not to immediately send them to an asylum." He shrugged, "I've seen some pretty weird things in my life as well."

Sasori gave a sigh, "I bet that whatever you've seen is nothing to my story." The red head noticed a small smirk form on the raven's lips for a few seconds. "…Well, thank you for not thinking me insane. At least that makes one of us." The redhead finally noticed then that the sun had almost set. "It's getting late…"

"Hey, Itachi!" They both looked to their right to see a tall man standing there, grinning at them. Sasori recognised him as the man whom Itachi had pointed to earlier. "We should probably get going."

The raven haired boy nodded, and turned back to Sasori. Much to the redhead's surprise, Itachi poked him on the forehead using two fingers. "Next time you kiss Deidara, the spell will be broken." Sasori felt dizzy for a few seconds, but it quickly passed. "Goodbye, Sasori Akasuna," the man stood up and went to Kisame, "it was nice to have met you." With that, both males walked off without looking back.

The redhead gave a frown, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell was that?" Sasori blinked, and looked back at the lake. "…I can't remember even telling him my last name…" He decided not to think about it too much. The sun had finally set, but he still sat there waiting for some sign of his Love.

-x-

It was about midnight, and the coldest night so far. Sasori could see his own breath, finally deciding that he should probably head home now. The dog from a few days ago had returned, its owner still no where in sight. It swum around in the water without a care in the world, it's large coat soaking with water. Sasori watched its aimless doggy-paddle for a few minutes, before getting up from the park bench. A few beads of dew had settled in his hair but he didn't really care, walking along the cement path. He was suddenly stopped by five large looming shadows. When the figures stepped into the lamplight, they turned out to be a group of intimidating teenagers, grinning at him rather deviously. Sasori kept his eyes set forward, not making eye contact with any of them. None the less, they stopped him when he tried to walk by. "Hey, you look like a pretty secure dude," one of them stepped forward, pulling a knife from his back pocket, "you must have some money on ya."

Sasori wrinkled his nose slightly, "Why would I bring money to the park? The only thing you can buy here is ice-cream, and do you really think that I look like the type to waste money on something so stupid?" The teenagers looked rather taken aback.

"Shut up, you fag!" The second boy also pulled out a knife, smirking stupidly, "Go suck a dick you buttfucker!"

Sasori snickered, "My, is it that obvious that I'm gay. I really should work on that. Now out of the way, kiddos, I'm busy." The teenagers seemed rather irked off by that point.

"FUCK UP!" The first spoke again, and the third pulled out a knife as well. "YOU KNOW WHAT?" He grinned menacingly, "WE DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THE HELL OF IT!" The other two teenagers also drew daggers, an odd bloodthirsty look in all of their eyes.

The entire group stepped closer to him, and the redhead took a cautious step back. "Run along, kiddos. Now you're just being stupid." The teenagers gave a growl and looked just about ready to attack him, when a dark shadow jumped in front of the redhead. It was a large black dog, which Sasori recognised as the canine from the lake. It snarled and barked at the teenagers, baring its sharp teeth. The group of kids seemed taken aback, not sure on what to do. The dog continued to growl and snarl, making mock lunges at them. One of the boys swore and turned, running away quickly. The rest followed behind him, screaming and yelling. The dog gave another snarl for good measure, and fell silent. Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Well, thanks I guess." He went down onto his knees, scratching the dog's back. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had come and helped out." The black furred creature abruptly collapsed, much to the redhead's surprise. "Huh? What's wrong?" The dog turned its head, giving a slight whine. Sasori stared as he recognised the tired pair of bright blue eyes, lit by the nearby lamppost. "Deidara?" The redhead then became aware of the other dog's barking in the background as it continued to swim around in the lake. "Shit," Sasori quickly pulled the dying dog into his lap, "what's wrong, Dei?" That was when he noticed that Deidara wasn't breathing, and he remembered that he needed blood or saliva of the species to make his lungs work. The blonde had immediately come to his rescue, not caring if he died from oxygen starvation. Deidara's blue eyes closed slowly and he went limp. Sasori didn't know what to do. A small unknown voice in the back of his mind instructed him on how to save his love. The redhead opened the dog's jaws, revealing three black canine hairs sitting in the centre of Deidara's pink tongue. Sasori put his hand into the creature's mouth, pulling the dog hairs away, wiping them onto his pants.

As he did so, Deidara changed back into his human form, clothed but soaking wet. The blonde still wasn't breathing, and Sasori cradled him close. The redhead leaned down and pressed his lips against Deidara's, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. A bright light shone against his closed eyelids, but he didn't let it distract him. Sasori continued to press his tongue against Deidara's, kissing him deeply. He felt a hand press against his cheek, and the bright light faded. Sasori opened his eyes to see the blonde looking back up at him. The redhead noticed that Deidara's chest was slowly rising and falling, "…Danna?" The blonde's eye's brightened up as he came back to his senses, flinging his arms around the redhead's neck. Sasori held his love close to him, "Danna!"

The redhead pulled away from the hug, pressing their lips together once more. Deidara kissed back, opening his mouth for him. Sasori pressed his tongue against the blonde's, both of them starting a battle of dominance. The redhead won, and after a minute or so, they pulled away. "Deidara, I love you." Sasori kissed him again, but then ended the contact between their mouths. He smiled at the blonde, "You're one crazy Brat, I hope you know that." Deidara smirked and nodded at him. "How the hell did you manage to turn into a dog?"

"Well, I figured that if I turn human when a human is touching me, then why couldn't I become another creature? At first I wasn't sure how to stay a dog when I was away from that other little splash-happy mutt. But it took some of the hairs into my mouth and I became a dog. It was weird, un…I quickly ran over to protect you, Danna…"

Sasori smiled at the blonde, pecking him on the lips. "Are you alright?" Deidara nodded quickly, and the redhead remembered what Itachi had said earlier. "Brat…Can you let go of me for a second?" The blonde blinked at him, and quickly shook his head. "Deidara, please trust me."

The blonde slowly gave a nod and pulled his arms from around the redhead's neck. Deidara stood up and took a step away, expecting to turn back into a goldfish. Half a minute went by with just the stupid dog barking in the background and the faint buzz of the lamppost. Deidara's eye's widened as he remained a human, despite the lack of human contact. The blonde took another step back, still remaining as a person. "Danna…" Sasori stood up, smiling gently at him, "…The curse…You…You broke the spell, un!" Deidara flung himself at the redhead, throwing his arms around Sasori's neck and his legs around his waist. The redhead took hold of him as the blonde started to kiss every inch on his face. "I love you, un! I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you!"

Sasori chuckled and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips, pulling away half a minute later. "Now come on, Brat, let's get you home before you catch a cold. It's freezing out here and you're soaking wet."

Deidara nodded happily, but then his smile faded softly. "Danna…Do you think when we get back…You could…We could…" He gave a sheepish smile, "…Have sex?"

Sasori pressed his lips against the blonde's, silently answering his Love's question. Deidara unwrapped his legs from around the redhead, putting his feet back on the ground. They pulled away and the redhead took the blonde's hand in his own, smiling softly. "Let's go home." They walked back with their hands connected the entire time.

-x-

Deidara gave a gentle sigh as they both entered the house, Sasori closing the door behind them. "I missed your place, un…It smells nice…" The blonde let go of the redhead's hand, exploring the house to see if anything had changed while he'd been gone.

Sasori smiled gently to himself as he walked to his bedroom, seeing Deidara already there looking around. The redhead leaned against the door frame, smirking at the blonde. "Well, is everything the way you remembered it?" Deidara looked over at him, and gave a smirk, shaking his head. Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

The blonde turned around and walked over to the redhead, "Everything is better now, un." He put his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling his lips into a passionate kiss. The redhead kissed back, wrapping his arms around Deidara's slim waist. They pressed their bodies against each other, tongues going deeper into each other's mouths. Sasori pulled them apart and picked the blonde up bridal style. "Danna," Deidara kissed him on the cheek, "E deserey xat. I love you."

"I love you too, Dei. E deserey xat." Sasori kissed the blonde on the forehead, carrying him over to the large bed. He placed his Love on top of the sheets softly, having his head rest on the pillows. Sasori crawled above him, claiming the blonde's lips as his own once more. Deidara moaned into the kiss, pulling the redhead's body against his own. Sasori brought his knee to the blonde's crotch, gently rubbing against it. Deidara gasped, and the redhead gave a smirk, "What's wrong, Brat? Has it been a long time?"

The blonde's face went slightly red, and he gave a slow nod. "I haven't had sex before, un…"

Sasori blinked down at him, giving a frown. "Serious" Another nod. "But I thought centuries ago you got married at like, a really young age. Like in the book Martin Guerre, they were…Twelve? And you were nineteen?"

Deidara looked away from the redhead, "Well…I was engaged to this girl when I was fifteen…But…It was an arranged marriage, you see…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him, "And they just let you not consummate the marriage for over four years?"

Deidara gave a nod, "Both my parents were alive…And I wasn't to be wed until I was twenty…" He looked back at Sasori, "But they're all gone, un. All I need is you." He pressed his lips against the redhead's once more, and Sasori kissed back.

The twenty year old ran his hands to Deidara's still soaking shirt, moving his hands towards the base of it. Sasori's lips moved down to the blonde's neck, teasing the pale skin. Deidara gave a whine, moving his fingers to tangle in the redhead's hair. Sasori pulled on the shirt, moving it up his Love's body, stopping when it reached his arms. "Let go for a second." Deidara gave a nod and released his grip on Sasori's hair, allowing the redhead to remove his shirt. He threw the clothing over his shoulder and pressed his lips to the blonde's chest. Deidara once more locked his fingers in the redhead's hair, but then decided that he wanted Sasori's skin beneath his fingertips instead. He pushed slightly against the redhead, until he pulled his lips away from the blonde's chest, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong, Dei?" He gave a slight nod, moving his hands to the middle of Sasori's shirt. His fingers started to undo the redhead's buttons one by one. Sasori let him, patiently waiting for the blonde to unfasten his shirt. Deidara finally succeeded in his small quest of releasing all seven buttons. He ran his hands up to Sasori's shoulders, pushing the shirt over them. The redhead helped to remove the article of clothing, and the blonde flicked it off of the bed. Sasori moved his lips to one of Deidara's nipples, taking the pink bud into his mouth. The blonde moaned slightly, running his hands down the redhead's smooth back.

"Danna~" Sasori's own palms were running up and down Deidara's sides, his lips still nipping his nipple. The redhead's hands abruptly moved lower, pressing against the bulge in the blonde's pants. Deidara moaned and arched his back slightly into the touch. Sasori gave a smirk and pulled the blonde's pants off of him, including the boxers which he had given Deidara a few days earlier. It was more difficult that it should have been, considering that the material was still soaking wet, but in less than a minute they were on the ground.

Sasori moved away and sat up, looking his Love over. The room light shone down above them, the glimmer reflecting off of the blonde's golden hair (which was mostly dry by now), and reflecting in Deidara's bright blue eyes. A slight blush was dusted on his face, Deidara's chest was hastily moving as he breathed, and the blonde just seemed completely perfect. Sasori didn't know how, when or why he had fallen in love with him, but dammit his heart just seemed to swell. "You're so beautiful…" He leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft tender kiss. While he did so, Sasori's hands moved to the clasp of his own pants. After a bit of fiddling, the redhead managed to undo them, tugging the clothing off to reveal his hard length. Sasori kicked his pants off of the large bed, pulling his lips away from the blonde. "Suck." Sasori moved his right hand to Deidara's mouth, offering his three middle digits. The blonde did as he was told, taking the fingers in.

Deidara sucked on the digits, also running his tongues over the tips. Sasori moved his other hand to the blonde's leaking length, running two fingers up Deidara's cock. Once he reached the top, Sasori started to rub his thumb against the very tip, teasing the slit. Deidara stifled a gasp, and the redhead removed his fingers from the blonde's mouth. He brought his hand down to Deidara's entrance, rubbing his fingers against it teasingly. The blonde bucked his hips subconsciously, silently pleading for the redhead to continue. Sasori rolled his eyes, giving a smirk and pushing in the first finger. It didn't feel too bad, just a little odd and blunt. The redhead wasted no time on the first finger and almost immediately added in the second. The blonde gave a slight his. Okay, now that felt a little painful. Sasori slowly pulled his fingers in and out, starting to tease the top of Deidara's tip again. Okay, now that was just bliss. Deidara gave a moan, arching his back once more, "Danna~" Sasori added his third finger, continuing to tease the blonde's tip as he did so.

Deidara didn't notice at all, moaning in the back of his throat. Sasori decided against a search for his Love's prostate gland, not wanting him to cum just yet. He stopped teasing Deidara and also removed his fingers from inside of him, wiping them on the bed sheets. Sasori leaned down and captured Deidara's lips in yet another kiss, pulling the blonde's legs to open wider. He positioned his length at Deidara's prepared entrance, slowly starting to push in. The blonde didn't complain, but pressed harder against Sasori's lips. The redhead stopped moving altogether when he heard a pained noise sound in the back of the blonde's throat, and he pulled their mouths apart. "Are you alright?" Deidara gave a nod and told him to move again. Sasori gave a slow nod and continued to push himself inside of the blonde. Eventually, he was fully sheathed, and allowed his Love to adjust.

The blonde gave a low moan, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist. The redhead begun to nibble idly at his neck, and Deidara moved his hands to clench at Sasori's back. "Move, un…" The redhead gave a nod, pulling partly out of him, and then pushing back in. After repeating this a few more times, Deidara get mostly used to the feeling with the majority of pain receding. He gave a sigh of relief, "Faster?" Sasori gave a slight nod, thrusting inside of Deidara at a quicker pace than previously, also deciding to try and find the blonde's prostate gland. Deidara enjoyed the pleasure, but wasn't expecting a sudden burst of bliss. He gave a cry and dug his fingertips into the redhead's skin. "Danna~!"

Sasori gave a slight smirk, "You like that, Brat?" Before the blonde could answer, the redhead had already given his hips another thrust, once more hitting Deidara's sweet spot. The blonde gave an additional cry and his legs tightened around the redhead's waist, pressing Sasori against his prostate. Deidara gave a loud, long moan. The redhead pressed his lips to the blonde's, pulling mostly out of his Love. Deidara's hands moved up to Sasori's hair, pressing desperately into the kiss. The redhead moved his own hands to Deidara's hips, taking a tight hold. He slammed his length inside of the blonde, aiming for that spot again. Deidara practically screamed into Sasori's mouth, his grip tightening painfully on the red locks. The redhead managed to pull their lips apart, grimacing, "Deidara, you're going to scalp me if you keep pulling that hard on my hair…"

The blonde quickly let go of Sasori's locks, moving his hands to grip at the sheets instead. The redhead continued to pound into Deidara's prostate, taking hold of the blonde's length. He started to tease the tip of his weeping cock, rubbing the leaking slit with his thumb. Deidara cried out, pushing his head back into the soft pillow while clawing at the bed sheets. "Danna!" There was an uncomfortable feeling building inside of him, and dammit, all he wanted was Sasori to go- "Faster, un!"

The redhead was already going as rapidly as he could, but he began to pump the blonde, rather than just tease him. Deidara moaned, bucking his hips roughly, and tightening his legs around Sasori's waist. Sweat dripped from the redhead's forehead, and the blonde was saturated in his own sweat. Sasori gave a groan, realising how damn close he was to his release. The redhead's grip on the blonde's length tightened and he pumped even harder. Deidara couldn't take it anymore, letting go of the blankets and flinging his arms around Sasori. He pressed them against each other, burying his head in the crook of the redhead's neck. Deidara gave a cry as he released over them, his legs making a death grip around Sasori's waist.

The redhead let go of the blonde's length and hip, wrapping his arms around Deidara's torso. He gave one last thrust before he too couldn't hold onto the edge anymore. Sasori came inside of the blonde with a muffled groan, filling Deidara up. Both of them lay there for a few minutes, panting hard and holding onto each other tightly. Everything seemed so right. No words needed to be said, in English or in the blonde's language. "…Danna…Tean xat…E deserey xat, un~" But that didn't mean words were completely worthless.

Deidara removed his legs from around the redhead, and Sasori pulled his length out of him. Some cum dribbled out of the blonde's heat, but neither seemed to really notice. The redhead rolled them onto their side, letting go of the blonde with one hand. He pulled the sheets out from beneath them, pulling the blanket over himself and his Love. Deidara gave a slight, tired, groan, pressing his face deeper into the redhead's neck. Sasori smiled and wrapped his arm once more around the blonde, holding onto him tightly. "Goodnight, Love." Deidara was already sound asleep.

-x-

One Year Later

Deidara and Sasori were both walking through the park, outwardly joyful, inwardly complete. They walked hand in hand to the large manmade lake, watching as the sun glimmered gold on the water's surface. In the blonde's other hand, he held a bag with bread stashed inside of it. "Danna, can I go feed the ducks, un?" Deidara looked up at the redhead with large blue eyes, an optimistic smile plastered on his face.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at Deidara, and then gave a smirk. He moved his free hand to cup the blonde's right cheek, leaning in and capturing the soft lips. They held the chaste kiss for six seconds before pulling apart, "Of course you can, Dei." The blonde smiled wider and pulled the redhead into a passionate kiss.

Sasori was quick to reply, pushing his tongue into Deidara's mouth and starting a small war. They pulled apart, and the blonde grinned widely, "Tean xat, Danna!" Deidara let go of his hand, running off to the east side of the lake, where all the ducks were clustered.

Sasori smiled slightly to himself, looking to the west side of the lake. The park bench which had been so important in his past sat there as it always had. The redhead's smile fell as he saw that today someone else already occupied the chair. The boy sat alone, and appeared to be rather miserable, staring at the grass with dismay. Sasori walked around the lake, towards the bench. As he neared, the boy spoke to himself, "What has Tobi done?"

"Well, I don't know," Sasori sat down on the bench, the boy looking up at him, "but whatever Tobi has done seems to have made you rather depressed." The stranger had short black hair, and was giving him a sad look. Sasori met it with his own rather stoic expression, "I'm Sasori Akasuna, by the way."

"Tobi is Tobi." They both sat in silence, with the usual park noises drifting in the distance. "Well, Sasori is right about Tobi being depressed." The boy leaned back on the bench, giving a sad sigh.

Sasori leaned back as well, watching the flickering water surface. "It's getting pretty late, you know?" Both of them looked up at the sky immediately. The blue had been replaced with a shining gold, and not a single cloud floated across the picture. Tobi gave an indifferent shrug, looking back at the glade of grass. "It's rather nice here."

"Tobi apologizes, but Tobi isn't really in the mood…" He leaned forward, "Tobi's just left a relationship and…"

The redhead blinked at the boy rather slowly, "Don't worry; I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything." Sasori gestured to the blonde boy who was running around excitedly on the other side of the lake. "I'm here with my boyfriend; we come to the park a lot. I haven't noticed you here before, but you seem rather glum…" He looked up at the sky, frowning at the Deja Vu of the conversation. "So you've just left a relationship? Is that why you're here?"

The boy gave a sigh, still watching the surface of the green grass. "Sort of…Tobi'd tell you the entire story, but Tobi is certain Sasori wouldn't believe Tobi…" The boy shuffled on the seat, awkwardly.

Sasori gave a shrug, "You'd be surprised at what I'd believe and about what I wouldn't. I have time to spare anyway, Deidara, my boyfriend over there, seems rather reoccupied with feeding the ducks anyway." He smiled slightly as he watched his Love being happy.

"Whatever Sasori has seen is nothing like what Tobi has seen…Fine…Tobi will tell you the story…But Tobi has to warn you that afterwards Sasori is going to think that Tobi is insane…" He looked away from the grass and gazed over at the redhead.

Sasori closed his eyes and gave a slight hum, "Stop making excuses, and do tell." Tobi began to speak of a story involving him and a pot plant name 'Zetsu' which he'd been given at a young age. While he spoke, Sasori remembered his own similar story, which had begun at the time he was five, when his granny had given him the best present he could ever hope to be given.

**The End**


End file.
